


Written in the Stars

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Mini Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brook and Poussey sneak out to take a look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written in response to a tumblr prompt of stars and space. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Poussey as she kept glancing toward the door they’d just slipped through.

Brook smiled. “Yeah, Red mentioned that the Wiccan group meets for an hour so I’m thinking fifteen minutes and we’ll go right back. No one will miss us, especially with most people playing charades.”

Poussey bit her lip hesitantly while Brook grabbed her hand and pulled gently. “Come on, I know the perfect place.”

They made their way behind a small shed, keeping the door and guards with the Wiccan group in their sights. 

“Look,” said Brook softly as she pointed toward the sky and leaned back against Poussey. 

Poussey put her arms around her and squinted in the direction she’d pointed. “What?”

“It’s the big dipper,” she stated proudly. 

Poussey laughed softly. “The big dipper? That’s the best you can do?”

Brook tilted her head back so she could whisper in Poussey’s ear. “Let’s see you do better.”

Poussey took Brook’s hand and started to trace out the stars as she recited, “Perseus, Camelopardalis, and Cepheus.”

Brook scoffed, “Show off.”

Poussey laughed and kissed her cheek. “Nah, just a nerd.”

Brook turned in her arms and placed her hands at the base of Poussey’s neck. “My nerd.” She reached up and pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. 

Poussey smiled as they parted and shrugged, “Whatever.”

Brook winked as she pressed their foreheads together for a moment then turned to face her previous position. “Show me some more.”

Poussey kissed Brook’s cheek again then raised their hands together toward the sky.


End file.
